


Our Night

by Mrs_Park



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Female Friendship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, PWP without Porn, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Students, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Park/pseuds/Mrs_Park
Summary: What will you do if your friend comes to visit you at the night...





	1. You're welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Just a non-canon pwp story💖

My name is Penelope Park I'm 19 years old. After I graduated from high school I entered a higher education institution in mathematics. But due to the fact that it is in New Orleans, I had to move leaving my family.

 

Honestly it's not really bad, i mean it is a great.

 

No, don't think anything bad. I love my family, but being independent is so nice... like a breath of fresh air.

 

Today is a Thanksgiving Day. In the morning having chatted with my parents on Skype, I realized that this is the first holiday that I celebrate without a family. Therefore, I decided not to celebrate at all... yeah, honestly, I don’t really like this holiday. Yes, and in general I don't like all these holidays... too much fuss.

 

It's half past seven o'clock in the evening... quite late, but I was still preparing for the tomorrow's exam.

 

This is the first serious exam for the semester, meaning this is a very important exam. But the desire to prepare was not at all. Recently, I am too tense.

 

I continue to draw something in my note until my phone rang. A familiar number appeared on the screen.

 

\- Yeah?

 

\- Hi - I hear a high female voice.

 

\- Hi. What's up? 

 

\- Are you free now?

 

\- Actually, I am not. I have important exam tomorrow,. So, I am getting ready for it. 

 

\- Too important?

 

\- Never mind, something happened?

 

\- Can I come to you?

 

\- Um, why?

 

\- I haven't hot water for a week, I would wash...

 

\- Oh, yeah, of course. I'm waiting for you. 

 

\- Thank you, I am on my way!

 

This is my former classmate Josie Saltzman. We have known each other for a long time, meaning from the first grade. She, like me, enrolled in a local educational institution.

 

Honestly she was the first one who enrolled from our school to the university. I mean, she was one of the top pupils in our school, including me.

 

Actually, we never was the "best friends ". But sometimes we were hung out together because we had many mutual acquaintances and talked about anything. But we are not a friends, we are just a good acquaintances... that's all.

 

Half an hour later, which I spend on bringing my one-room apartment to an acceptable condition, the doorbell rings. Josie was standing on the threshold with a bag in her arm.

 

\- Hey, Penny - I hate when they're call me like that and she knows it perfectly, but still doing that. 

 

\- Come in, wait a second. - I am retreat to the bathroom to wash it and get some water.

 

\- Look, do you going to celebrate? - her voice comes, apparently, from the room.

 

\- What?

 

\- Today is Thanksgiving day... - damn I forgot about it. Well, you are already getting old ms. Park.

 

\- Um, I didn't think so. Why? And I am all alone.

 

\- What about me? - She whimpers with a feigned insult in the voice.

 

\- Fine, if you want to you can't stay overnight.

 

\- Thanks no, I can stay here for few hours then go home.

 

\- Ok.

 

So what? She doesn't want to be alone during the holiday. I heard her parents and her annoying twin sister stayed in the old town. So, I did get used to wakefulness at night. Maybe, from communication with her the mood will rise a little.

 

Soon in the bath water was filled up, and I returned to the room and found Josie sitting in a loose pose on my chair.

 

\- I brought you something, here - she said, handing me the bag.

 

\- Josette, sometimes you really scare me - in the package was a bottle of red wine and a set of scented candles, - Thanks, by the way.

 

\- You're welcome, enjoying. 

 

I found a lighter and a candlestick and then I lit a wick of one of the candles. The smell of roses and something hard to discern began to spread around the room.

 

\- Mmm, what a aroma! - I love some things that create a romantic atmosphere.

 

\- I am glad that you like that- Jo is shone, and then my lips involuntarily stretched into a smile too.

 

\- Hey, the bath is already full, go wash.

 

\- I finally feel like a human. You have no idea how bad it is to live without hot water!

 

\- Yeah and I am fine with that...

 

\- Ok, I'm gone 

 

\- Yep, call me if something happens.

 

Josie went to the bathroom, and I decided to quickly prepare something to serve. Got a chicken out of the freezer, not a turkey, but at least something. Put it in the microwave so that it thawed out. While chicken was defrosting, peeled onions and walnuts, ground it all in a blender. Then I cut the poor bird into pieces of medium size and sent it to the pan on the stove along with spices and nut sauce, to stew.

 

Suddenly I heard a scream from the bathroom

 

\- Penyyyyyyyyyyyy!

 

I rushed to the call, as if stung and, opening the bathroom door wide open, found my mate sitting up to the bath in water and very well rubbing her body with my soapy.

 

\- What happened?!?! - honestly, her scream really scared me.

 

\- Nothing, it's fine.

 

\- Then wtf are you yelling as if you were dipped into boiling water?!

 

\- Opsie, I thought you wouldn't hear me if i'm didn't shout...

 

\- You little dork, it's bad for you to think - I leaned against the door jamb, still feeling my heart beating fast.

 

\- Can you rub my back, huh?

 

\- What? - I perfectly heard what she said, just did not expect such a request from her.

 

I mean that even school days there were rumors about my not quite traditional orientation. I managed to unsuccessfully joke over one girl, after which she spread the "news" at the speed of sound, and the very next day only armless would not poke a finger at me. But then I got a boyfriend, and everyone safely forgot about the incident. All but Josie. At every opportunity, she kidding to me with ambiguous phrases and hints, but this didn't cause me any reaction. And after another monologue from her, I became more and more convinced that she believed in these gossip. And if she believe, then why ask me "rub her back"? I don't understand.

 

-What stood up rooted to the spot? If you hate touching me, then don't. You just say - she washed the remnants of foam from her face and slowly rose from the water.

 

Before my eyes appeared her gorgeous breasts, small, but so neat, sweaty and elegant. Damn, I'm shouldn't thinking about that right now... But it must be noted, she has a good figure, which I never noticed - under the layers of baggy clothes that she wears.

 

Without a second thought, I took two scourers from her hands, put them on my hands and soaped.

 

\- Can you turn around?

 

After she fulfilled my request, I slowly rubbed her back, shoulders and neck with massage movements - and what, we can combine the pleasant with the useful. Then, a little carried away by the process, passed on to her forearms, returned to her shoulders. She turned back to face me, and my hands were already wandering around her stomach, bypassing her breasts. To admit, I have never seen such beautiful skin without flaws, tan in creamy color.

 

\- Hmm... That would be who washed me so - dreamily I stretched.

 

\- Come on, climb up to me - I felt how she gently took my wrist and put my hand on her chest. Okay, I don't mind, i can wash here too.

 

\- No, I'd rather later - although I really wanted to take advantage of her proposal without further ado.

 

Then she abruptly pulled my hand at myself. Not keeping my balance, I plopped into the bath, splashing a good half of the water and somehow miraculously didn't break anything. Spitting and quietly swearing through her teeth, I gave her a murderous look.

 

\- All right, little whore, that's your fault - I jumped up and, unexpectedly for myself, kissed her right on the lips. I do not know why I did it, but, realizing what was happening, I immediately pulled away.

 

\- Sorry, I didn't want to that. I d-don't know what came over me... - I began to make excuses, but Josette didn't me finish my deal. She enclosed my face in her palms and gently touched her lips.


	2. The only time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like that... at least you shouldn’t kill me... please 👐🏻💖

There wasn't a single coherent thought in my head, my knees buckled, it became hard to breathe, and I responded to the kiss. Gentle touches smoothly turned into passionate and deep movements of lips and tongues, requiring logical conclusion.

 

I felt her hands slowly dragging my wet clothes that were unpleasantly sticking to my body, and decided to help her. Taking off my T-shirt, shorts, and remaining in some panties, I asked in a voice that sat down with excitement:

 

\- Are you sure? Do you really want...?

 

\- I am always dream about that... I mean have sex with a girl... for experiment. And now I can get it. Of course, i want it!

 

I just a little bit shocked after her words. I didn't expect that she wants have a sex with a girl. All the guys from high school to uni went after her... meaning was in love with her, they are. In short, unfuckingbelieveable...

 

\- Let's continue after the wash, if you don't change your mind, huh?

 

\- And do not hope, i don't change my mind - having said this, she laughed loudly, - So, now you need to wash. Give me a sponge.

 

I meekly gave her both, and Jojo, washing them, and then began to massage my body. All the muscles relaxed, and I felt like a creamy stretch under the sun. Well, how!...

 

Then I remembered the pot on the stove...

 

\- Bitch! - from my exclamation Jo jerked and rounded eyes.

 

\- What did I do wrong? - She asked in such a doomed voice that I immediately wanted to hug her so hard.

 

\- No, I have a chicken in a nut sauce on the included plate!... - I quickly rinsed in the shower and, wrapped in a large towel, carried off to the kitchen, leaving Josie confused, naked and in a lather.

 

Fortunately, the dish managed to be saved - it did not have time to burn strongly. Putting a couple of pieces of fragrant chicken on large flat plates, watering them with thick sauce and garnishing with fresh greens, I carried this culinary splendor into the room. Found a couple of glasses, opening the wine, filled them. I brought knives, forks, napkins from the kitchen and set a small table in the middle of the room. Extinguished the light and left only an aromatic candle lit. It turned out pretty nice, even I liked it myself.

 

Here and Josie crawled out of the bathroom in one towel. Her dark brown hair, wet-looking much darker, streamed over her bare shoulders. It looked pretty impressive. It suddenly dawned on me that I was also wrapped only in a piece of terry cloth, and water was dripping from my short hair on the floor. Welllll...

 

\- Damn! Well, you made a romantic - she admired, looking at the table.

\- Nothing special, but I tried. Let me give you a dressing gown or something, you will freeze it.

 

\- Come on, and throw it yourself, or even get sick.

 

I took out two dressing gowns from the closet, I gave the light one to her, and the dark one quickly put it on herself, throwing off the towel. Joe, without too much embarrassment, took off a single piece of clothing, wiped her hair thoroughly, hung the damp cloth over the back of the chair, and only then threw on her robe. It only remains for me to marvel at where her usual shyness and tightness went.

 

\- Well, I ask to the table - I invited her as a hostess.

 

Having prayed, she began to devour the chicken with an appetite, and I, after watching, followed her example. Indeed, it turned out well, even delicious.

\- Mmm ... Masterpiece, just yummy - she said, ending her portion.

\- Do not flatter me. I'd rather say a toast.

\- Go ahead.

\- For the fact that we have everything and we have nothing for it!

\- And for God!

 

Under the sound of crystal we drained our glasses.

After sitting a little at the table, they chatted about life with ease, drank another pair of glasses.

\- This is my favorite semi-sweet wine, as you know, chesslovo.

\- I like it too.

\- Have you changed your mind yet? - The words themselves somehow broke from the mouth.

\- Don't even hope - came the quiet but sure answer.

 

Josie got up from the table, walked up to me and, taking the hand carefully, led me to the bed.

\- I have a condition - she said clearly.

\- And what?

\- This will be our the first and only time.

\- I agree, but I also have a request to you.

\- Well?

\- No living soul should know about it.

And so, it began...

 

She threw me on the sofa, Josie untied the belt of my robe and began to cover the body with kisses. When her lips reached her breast and closed on the nipple tubercle, I caught my breath. Having played it a little with the help of the mouth, she walked along the ribs with the tip of the tongue and outlined the moist contour around the navel - a tight burning knot formed in my lower abdomen, from which excitement spread like weak electrical discharges... I am so horny right now.

 

And then she came down even lower, pulling off my wet panties and forcing me to move my knees apart, and began to caress my clitoris with my tongue, stroking the inside of my thighs with my fingers. Unable to stand, I groaned. Insanely good!...

 

At this sweet execution is not over. Her fingers moved first closer to the entrance, and then completely penetrated inside. Josie moved them in me quickly and easily, gradually accelerating the pace and barely touching the most sensitive point with the tip of the tongue. The body responded to her actions against my will. I felt like I was bending towards her touch, but I could not help myself.

 

The movements were getting faster and faster, and the moans were louder, and soon thousands of fine needles of pleasure pierced me, forcing me to shake in sweet convulsions. I heard my cry, as if through cotton wool.

 

It took me a few minutes to recover. When my heart stopped beating about the chest, like a wounded bird, my breathing returned to normal, and colored sparks disappeared before my eyes, I said softly:

 

\- Fuuuuck... So great I was not with anyone, you're just amazing.  
 

Turning my head toward Josie, I saw HOW she was looking at me. In her brown eyes, covered with a haze of alcohol, tenderness fancifully mixed with passion, forming an explosive cocktail.

 

And then my head finally blew off.

 

Almost pounced on her when the robe flew off to the side, I began to kiss and noticeably bite her neck, immediately licking burgundy specks. The slender body under me immediately strained, my breathing became much more frequent. My hands wandered over her thighs and stomach, crushed her elastic breasts, - the first timid moans broke from her lips.

 

I found a pink pea nipple in my mouth and began to caress it with my tongue, sometimes slightly pulling it off with my teeth, and my bold fingers had already reached her crotch and, opening the folds of burning flesh, felt the swollen clitoris, slipped into the trickling hole...

 

-You're so wet - I said, surprised at how loud my voice sounded.

 

Having found the gown belt, I looked into her eyes and asked quieter:

\- Don't you mind?...

Instead of answering, Jojo held out her hands, which were joined at the wrists, giving tacit consent to do with her everything that came to mind. Without thinking, I twisted them over her head and tightly tied her by belt.

 

Reaching for the table, I pulled out a burning candle from the candlestick, held it up to my abdomen, heaving with frequent breathing, lifted it higher and slightly tilted - a few drops of hot wax fell on the delicate skin, and Josie screamed.

 

I was scared that I hurt her, but she barely whispered “keep going”. The next portion of burning liquid was spilled on the inner side of her thighs, then on her chest.

 

Finishing this game and returning the candle to its proper place, as it was the only source of light, I threw Joe a quick “I am now” and rushed to the kitchen. I took out ice for cocktails from the freezer, put a few pieces into a glass and returned to the room, taking a hairbrush from the bathroom, the oblong handle of which was perfectly suited for self-satisfaction.

 

\- I hope you didn’t have time to get bored - I took an ice cube in my mouth, putting the rest of the paraphernalia on the dresser, and kissed Josie.  
 

Looking up from her lips, I slowly went down, starting from the neck, walked along my chest and stomach, and got to the most sensitive point. The reaction of her body surpassed all my expectations: she moaned, arched and darted from side to side, begging for more.

 

Unfortunately, the ice quickly melted, and I had to tear myself away from it in order to put a new cube in my mouth and take a hairbrush.

 

Having fulfilled my plans, I again dropped my mouth to the point of pleasure, caressing her tongue, nibbling, dragging off and teasing with an ice cube. Then she gently inserted the hairbrush's handle into it all the way - Joe screamed and arched towards my movements even more strongly - and began to move it smoothly inside.

 

Gradually picking up the pace, I caressed her tongue faster and faster and fucked her with hairbrush, when suddenly fireworks began to explode outside the window, and at the same time the body under my hands and mouth began to shake in ecstasy. Josie's scream bizarrely fused with the whistles and pops of firecrackers.

 

We were lying on the bed, not saying a word, but I was not so silent. Her taste was clearly felt in my mouth, and i felt my skin over my upper lip from irritation. I found a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and lit a cigarette right in the room, happily sucking in the nicotine smoke and slowly releasing it. I smoked very rarely, and only in order to calm the missed up nerves.

 

After she had coped with the frantic pulse and breathing of the pounded dog, we took turns taking a shower and drank a cup of strong tea. Josie herself was not herself: she did not look into my eyes, she spoke almost in a whisper.

 

I understood how she felt. One thing is to burn with shame after having been drunk or curious, but quite another is to be afraid to admit to yourself that you like to feel these touches on your body.

 

Soon she was going home, and I called her a taxi. When the front door closed behind her, I experienced mixed feelings: on the one hand, I felt sorry for her letting go so much, without saying that i liked her for a long time and that the time I spent with her was a gift of fate for me. But on the other hand, something told me that you shouldn't rush things, you need to give her time to accept the true self. And then we can find happiness in each other.

 

A few days passed, I am haven't heard from Jojo, but always I am thinking about her...

 

Strangely enough, I successfully passed all the exams and now I could easily sit for a day with a laptop. One of these evenings I received a message on my phone: “Hello, Penny. We haven’t been given hot water, may I come to you? ”

 

I told you... One time can't be enough for us...


End file.
